Stupid of Game
by Seyora kurohana
Summary: Aku tahu, kau sudah bosan dengan ikatan ini. Jadi, biarkan aku memotong ikatannya! Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas! Kau boleh, menyebut ini semua hanya permainan bodoh
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Game**

**By : Seyora Kurohana**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stupid Game © Seyora Kurohana**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance(sedikit?!)**

**Summary : Aku tahu, kau sudah bosan dengan ikatan ini.**

**Jadi, biarkan aku memotong ikatannya!**

**Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas!**

**Kau boleh, menyebut ini semua hanya ****permainan bodoh.**

**Warning : AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, OOC, semi-OC,**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Start of Game

.

.

.

Suara gaduh melebihi keadaan pasar, saat ini tengah melanda sebuah kelas di sebuah Sma ternama, Konoha Gakuen. Didepan pintu kelas tersebut , terdapat sebuah papan kayu berukir angka 3-6.

Hal ini terus berlanjut sampai sebuah suara berdebum keras merasuki indra pendengaran para siswanya. Ternyata, pintu kelasnya terbuka lebar.

Menampilkan sesosok gadis mungil nan manis berrambut merah muda yang panjang sepinggang dengan balutan seragam putih dipadu rok kotak-kotak merah yang tengah menenteng sebuah plastik hitam berukuran sedang.

Seluruh pasang mata langsung mengarah ke gadis tersebut tanpa terkecuali. Gadis itu balas menatap nyalang namun penuh minat kedalam kelas itu.

"Sedang berpesta kawan?" tanya-nya dengan nada riang, diikuti langkah anggun kaki jenjangnya yang bergerak pelan memasuki kelas.

"Benar Sakura-chan. Kau berminat ikut?"balas seorang pemuda berambut jabrik warna kuning nanas.

"Ne, tentu saja Naruto! Let's go...!" seru gadis bernama Sakura tersebut, lalu berlari menghampiri pemuda bernama Naruto dan teman sebangkunya yang berambut pirang di bangku no.2 dari belakang pada barisan tengah.

Semua siswa langsung berkerumun di bangku tersebut guna mencicipi makanan bawaan Sakura. Sorakan ramai mulai menggema dikelas tersebut (lagi). Sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar keras dari koridor didepan kelas tersebut.

Bahkan kini terasa lebih keras akibat arahan dari Sakura -gadis bersurai merah muda yang lengkap dengan namanya yang sama dengan nama bunga kebanggaan Jepang- beserta Naruto. Dan jangan lupakan keberadaan Ino Yamanaka yang menjabat sebagai teman sebangku Sakura.

Yah,maklumlah! Kelas yang mempunyai wali kelas bernama Tsunade Senju itu sangat jarang sekali mendapat waktu luang seperti hari ini. Itu semua karena Sensei mereka yang satu itu benar-benar seorang yang sangat disiplin, guru perempuan yang paling galak(melebihi Orochimaru-sensei mereka), dan paling tidak suka kelas yang diajarnya berisik akibat celotehan yang tak penting(?) dari para siswanya.

Ceklek...

Suara pintu kelas tang kembali terbuka tak mampu membuat kegaduhan itu teralihkan barang sedetik-pun. Merasa dicueki seisi kelas, pemuda berrambut dark blue bergaya mencuat melawan gravitasi dengan sepasang wajah tampan lengkap dengan sepasang onyx yang kini menajam bak elang pemangsa itu menatap tajam seluruh para siswa kelas 3-6.

Aura dingin dari ekpresinya, rupanya mulai mengalir pada bunyi langkah kakinya yang terdengar pelan namun penuh penekanan disetiap langkahnya yang memijak lantai putih itu.

Tap...tap...tap...

40 pasang mata yang berada didalam kelas itu pun akhirnya menangkap siluet seorang siswa di depan kelas mereka.

Sedetik kemudian, sepasang sepatu berwarna putih-biru gelap berikut pemiliknya yang lebih dikenal sebagai adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menjadi sorotan seluruh siswa. Lebih banyak sorot kagum dari siswa perempuan dari pada sorot ngeri dari siswa laki-laki.

Namun 3 orang siswa di baris tengah bagian belakang tampak tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda dingin ini.

Dialah putra pemilik Konoha Gakuen . Seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mendadak suasana kelas 3-6 menjadi sunyi seketika. Semuanya langsung menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kecuali, seorang gadis berrambut merah muda atau lebih dikenal Haruno Sakura, tengah asyik bercanda dengan temannya sambil memakan coklat .

Sedangkan teman pirangnya -yang saat ini tengah mengoceh dengan Sakura- adalah putri dari pengusaha sukses yang bergerak dalam bidang tanaman, khususnya bunga, Yamanaka Ino.

Sementara itu, teman jabrik mereka yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto

-keponakan dari kepala sekolah sekaligus wali kelas 3-6 itu sendiri, Tsunade Senju- langsung mendelik memperingati ke dua temannya.

Bermaksud memberi peringatan terhadap 2 sahabat perempuannya itu,saat disadarinya kemunculan teman es-nya sekaligus pangeran berkuda putih Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke dikelas mereka.

Ino yang melihat wajah horor Naruto langsung tertawa keras.

"Ahahaha... wajahmu itu kenapa Naruto? Seperti orang bodoh yang dikejar hantu"tanya Ino bernada usil.

" Begitukah?"balas sebuah suara dingin yang terdengar tajam di telinga gadis Yamanaka itu.

Dengan cepat, derai tawanya lenyap digantikan pandangan ngeri(?) bercampur kesal. Sakura yang melihat gelagat aneh kedua sahabat berikut teman-teman sekelasnya, mengernyit heran. Tangannya langsung menepuk tangan Ino.

"Hei Ino, ada apa sih?"tanya Sakura sambil tetap memasang wajah herannya

"Ada aku, nona Haruno Sakura" sahut sebuah suara tegas dari belakang Sakura.

Serta-merta Sakura langsung menengok kebelakang. Dibelakangnya, Uchiha Sasuke –selaku kekasih Sakura sejak 4 tahun lebih 5 bulan yang lalu- tengah berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Hehehe, ada Sasuke-kun ternyata." Kata Sakura sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

"Hn"balas Sasuke dengan trademark andalannya," Ikut aku sebentar, Cerry!" seusai berkata demikian, tangan Sasuke terulur meraih tangan Sakura. Bermaksud membawa gadisnya(?) untuk keluar kelas.

BLAM...

Sesaat setelah pintu kelas itu tertutup, suara nafas lega mulai mendominasi ruangan putih polos itu. Dan itu adalah pertanda bahwa kegaduhan telah dimulai kembali.

Sepasang anak manusia yang diyakini sejoli itupun telah sampai disebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan ditumbuhi banyak pohon berdaun rindang dan bunga beraneka warna.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun mengajak-ku kesini?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin berdua denganmu"balas Sasuke dengan nada ringan.

Tangannya tergerak untuk merengkuh pelan pundak gadis disampingnya itu yang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun jadi aneh seperti ini sih? Panas ya?!" goda Sakura, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening kekasihnya itu.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak panas! Itu mungkin karena efek keberadaanmu disampingku?!"ucap Sasuke, lalu mengecup pipi Sakura kilat.

"Iih, gombal deh" gerutu Sakura malu-malu. Wajahnya kini lebih miri dengan kepiting rebus. Merah padam tanpa celah.

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting aku gombal dengan kekasihku sendiri"sahut Sasuke, lalu mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sakura.

"A-aw... Jangan ditarik Sasuke! Nanti pipi-ku tambah gendut" pekik Sakura kesal, sambil menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari pipi kirinya.

"Biar saja tambah tembem! Aku pasti nanti tambah gemas dengan pipmu" balas Sasuke dengan hiasan tawa kecil di bibirnya.

Sakura pun tak mau kalah. Dibalasnya perbuatan jahil kekasihnya tersebut. Hal itu terus berangsung tanpa mereka sadar ada sepasang amethyst yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Lebih tepatnya, sepasang amethyst itu memandangi Sakura dengan wajah muram.

"Berusahalah seperti biasa, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin, kebenaran akan segera terungkap!" gumamnya dengan nada lirih.

Pemilik mata amethyst itu tahu benar, bahwa obyek yang kini diperhatikannya, tengah berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan topeng kebahagiaan semu yang terpaksa menempati wajah cantiknya itu demi menunggu datangnya sebuah fakta yang merupakan kunci kehidupannya saat ini dan esok hari, lusa, dan sampai sang maut menjemput.

Matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat, dengan diiringi goresan mega berwarna merah ke-oren-an yang menghiasi langit pucat sore itu.

Seorang gadis berrambut merah muda tengah berjalan beriringan bersama temannya dipinggir sungai yang berada dekat dengan kompleks rumahnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan tetap meneruskan sandiwara ini?" tanya Ino, lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ne,Ino-chan! Itu sudah pasti!"jawab Sakura dengan suara tegas, diselingi suara kecapan lidahnya yang kini tengah menikmati es krim strawbery-nya.

"Haah, kalau kau terus bersikeras seperti itu, aku ikut saja"sahut Ino. Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali tenggelam dalam aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Kau lihat? Di sini dia terlilhat sangat bahagia" ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan kameranya kearah Ino-sahabatnya.

"Ne,Sakura. Dia bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti ini padamu"balas Ino dengan pelan. Tangannya langsung menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

"Aku sudah merelakannya jika dia ingin lepas dariku, Ino" lirih Sakura dengan suara yang mulai parau.

Hatinya kembali melemah saat memandangi foto dalam kameranya itu. Disana, terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke -kekasihnya- yang tengah bermesraan dengan senpainya yang juga tetangga 1 kompleks dengan rumahnya. Karin.

Didalamnya, tercetak jelas bahwa Sasuke dan kekasih barunya -Karin- sedang tertawa lepas dengan posisi saling berhadapan dan tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain.

"Jangan teruskan lagi, Sakura-chan!" ucap Ino sambil merebut kamera perak-kehitaman itu dari tangan Sakura.

Langsung saja Sakura memeluk bahu Ino setelah Kamera itu berada di tangan Ino. Tak dihiraukannya es krim kesukaannya itu yang terjatuh ketanah di bawah kakinya. Saat ini, diriya butuh sandaran untuk mengeluarkan beberapa keping sakit hatinya.

Dan pada saat itu pula, topeng kebahagiaan semu-nya langsung luntur tak berbekas. Menyisakan sesosok tubuh dengan wajah rapuhnya.

Disaat bahunya mulai basah, airmata Ino semakin turun deras tak terbendung lagi. Mereka berdua sama-sama larut dalam kesedihan, kerapuhan, dan kehancuran hati yang hampir mencapai pada puncaknya.

Disebuah restoran junk foot di dekat Konoha High School, terlihat sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah menyantap makanan mereka. Dari seragam mereka berdua-pun, dapat dipastikan bahwa mereka adalah murid dari Konoha Gakuen.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya mencuat keatas itu terlihat jelas tengah menggenggam tangan gadis berrambut merah gelap itu, yang sedang tersenyum lebar didepannya.

Dari kejauhan, keduanya nampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan mereka di depan umum.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kita akan membohongi Sakura seperti ini?" tanya perempuan bernama Karin tersebut.

" Hn. Biarlah! Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi!" jawab Sasuke santai. Sedetik kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk mencolek pipi tirus Karin dengan es krim didepannya.

"Aaa.. Sasuke-kun..."protes Karin sambil membalas mencolekkan es krim ke pipi Sasuke.

Keduanya sama-sama berwajah merah padam saat kembali bertatapan. Sesaat, pandangan mereka bertemu. Tanpa Karin sadai, Sasuke tadi sempat menyeringai tipis. Dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi perempuan di hadapannya itu.

Chup...

KLIK...

Bersamaan dengan bibir Sasuke yang mendarat dipipi Karin, kegiatan tersebut langsung menjadi salah satu penghuni dari memory kamera berwarna putih-keperakan yang singgah tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Si pemotret hanya tersenyum miris melihat satu-satunya bukti ke-khilaf-an 2 makluk di depannya itu.

'_Kau tak tahu sebesar apa pengorbanan Sakura untukmu Sasuke! Kau bahkan sama sekali tak merasa bersalah setelah memaksanya memasang __**topeng kepolosan**__ itu di wajahnya?_'inner si pemotret sedih.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

**Maaf jika cerita ini tak sebagus cerita lainnya. Karena ini fict pertama saya disini, jadi sekali lagi mohon maklumi jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan,bahasa,dll. **

**Tolong di review,ya? Karena dari review tersebut, semangat saya bisa lebih bertambah dari sebelumnya?! Oh,iya, sedikit bocoran : fict ini nanti terdiri dari 3 chapter. Chapter pertama: Start of Game, chapter 2 : Mid of Game, dan chapter ke 3 : Last of Game.**

**Gomen,ne jika cerita ini terlalu garing dan abal-abal ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid of Game**

**By : Seyora Kurohana**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stupid Game © Seyora Kurohana**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance(sedikit?!)**

**Summary : Aku tahu, kau sudah bosan dengan ikatan ini.**

**Jadi, biarkan aku memotong ikatannya!**

**Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas!**

**Kau boleh, menyebut ini semua hanya ****permainan bodoh.**

**Warning : AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, OOC, semi-OC,**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Mid of Game

.

.

.

.

**Chup...**

**KLIK...**

** Bersamaan dengan bibir Sasuke yang mendarat dipipi Karin, kegiatan tersebut langsung menjadi salah satu penghuni dari memory kamera berwarna putih-keperakan yang singgah tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.**

**Si pemotret hanya tersenyum miris melihat satu-satunya bukti ke-khilaf-an 2 makluk di depannya itu.**

'_**Kau tak tahu sebesar apa pengorbanan Sakura untukmu Sasuke! Kau bahkan sama sekali tak merasa bersalah setelah memaksanya memasang topeng kepolosan itu di wajahnya?**_**'inner si pemotret sedih.**

Pelaku pemotret tadi adalah salah satu putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Seorang gadis berrambut indigo, bermata amethyst, yang juga sahabat Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang berpenampilan sederhana, namun terlihat anggun dan manis ini sama sekali tak terlihat sedang mengawasi seseorang.

Secara perlahan, dimasukkannya kameranya itu kedalam tas selempang berwarna ungu yang terletak di samping tempat duduknya, sembari mengambil sebuah benda dengan warna perak berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada di dalam tasnya. Setelah itu, jarinya dengan lincah mengutak-atik benda bernama ponsel itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, didekatkannya ponsel perak itu ke telinga kanannya. Menungggu beberapa detik, akhirnya terdengar jawaban seseorang dari seberang telepon.

Hinata menghembuskan pelan nafasnya, sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

...

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana?"

"Kau sudah bisa menghubunginya sekarang, Sakura-chan"

"Ne, Hinata. Arigatou"

"Sama-sama, Sakura"

...

Setelah bunyi sambungan telepon yang terputus,Hinata memasukkan kembali ponsel peraknya kedalam tas pandangannya ia alihkan kedepan. Menatap pasangan kekasih yang tengah duduk 2bangku di depannya. Sesaat kemudian, kegiatan pasangan itu terhenti oleh suara dering ponsel si pemuda. Ternyata itu yang berbunyi adalah ponsel Sasuke.

"Maaf, Karin. Aku jawab telepon dulu"pamit Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan kekasihnya yang membalas ucapannya dengan gumaman kecil.

Setelah cukup jauh dari kekasihnya, dipandanginya layar ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip itu barang sebentar. Lalu, tanganya bergerak dengan maksud mendekatkan ponselnya itu ke telinganya.

...

"Ne,Sakura-chan. Ada apa?"

"Apakah Sasuke-kun punya waktu senggan untuk saat ini?"

"Ah,gomen,ne Sakura. Aku sedang sibuk rapat di kantor"

"Oh,begitu. Maaf mengganggumu, Sasuke"

"Hn. Sekali lagi gomen, Sakura"

...

Sakura tahu, bahwa saat ini Sasuke berbohong padanya. Walaupun Sasuke sedabg sibuk sekalipun, dia pasti akan berusaha menghubungi Sakura untuk memberi tahu tentang kesibukannya barang sejenak. Namun, saat ini Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah mulai bersikap acuh terhadapnya. Mungkin saat ini perhatiannya tengah tercurah hanya untuk pacar barunya -Karin- semata daripada diriinya.

Sekalipun Sasuke menyembunyikan hal itu rapat-rapat, namun Sakura telah menhetahuinya sejak 5 bulan terakhir. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, saat ini Sakura tengah berada di ruang kerjanya, dengan tatapan nanarm yang mengarah ke rekaman di hadapannya dan memori tentang percakapan singkatnya tadi dengan Sasuke.

'Bahkan kau tak lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangmu'batin Sakura sedih.

Padahal, baru saja beberpa saat yang lalu Sakura bertanya kepada sekertaris Sasuke tentang jadwalnya hari ini. Dan jawabannya adalah, semua jadwal hari ini dibatalkan. Termasuk ucapan Sasuke tentang rapat tadi.

Rasa ridu dalam hatinya kali ini, harus kembali di tahannya saat dia menyadari, bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah bersama kekasih gelapnya-Karin.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menjerit keras-keras agar Sasuke segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Karin dan kembali sepenuhnya kepadanya. Namun (lagi-lagi), hanya tawa miris yang Sakura ukir dibibirnya.

"Kurasa, kau ingin agar aku terus memainkan peranku ini Sasuke. Baiklah, jika itu memang keinginanmu"gumam Sakura sendu.

Lalu tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa di ruang kerja Sasuke. Kakinya berjalan pelan melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja kekasihnya itu.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Sandiwara kita tinggal 4 hari lagi"lirih Sakura sebelum hilang di balik pintu kerjaruangan bercat putih polos itu.

Malam hari segera merayap ke langit bumi. Membuat keadaan menjadi gelap gulita (sebagian) jika tak ada lampu yang berfungsi sebagai penerang dalam gelap.

Disebuah ruangan dengan dominasi warna cream dipadu warna putih yang terkesan klasik, terlihat 4 orang yang duduk melingkar di depan sebuah meja persegi berukir yang berada di engah ruangan. Mereka ber4 sama-sama terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Tumben sekali Sasori-nii pulang kesiini saat hari sabtu?"tanya Sakura terhadap seorang emuda berrambut merah darah sihadapannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidaksenang ya, kakamu inni pulang kerumah?"tanya Sasoridengan wajah melas yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Bukan begitu! Habisnya, Sasori-nii lupa membawakan oleh-oleh pesananku sih?!" balas Ino deng nada bercanda.

"Huh. Apasih yang kau pikirkan selain hal 'itu'? sepertinya tidak ada deh?!" sahut Sasori malas.

"Enak saja. itukan memang satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan! Sasori-nii saja yang teralu malas untuk membawakannya untukku!" ucap Ino kesal.

"Su-sudahlah Ino-chan! Ti-tidak baik marah-marah terus"kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Iya, kau itu lama-lama akan semakin mirip dengan Sasori-nii yang tukang marah dan tukang malas itu jika kau seperti itu terus, Ino-chan!" rupanya kata-kata Sakura menurut Ino ada benarnya juga. Terbukti dengan kemarahan Ini yang tadi meledak-ledak kini mulai berangsur-angsur kembali normal.

"Huh, dengar ucapan Saku-chan dan Hina-chan itu! Kau itu bisa-bisa mirip denganku?! Daripada seperti itu, aku lebih memilih Hinata yang mirip denganku!" tambah Sasori sambil mencoba sedikit menyulut api kemarahan Ino.

"Hei,,Sasori-nii , jangan sembarangan bicara ya! Ku buat wajahmu jadiperkedel tahu rasa!" Seru Ino sengit.

"He-hei, sudahlah! Ja-jangan bertengkar terus!" lerai Hinata pelan.

"Iya, memalukan tau! Seperti anak kecil saja! benar-benar menyebalkan."tambah Sakura sedikit

Mengeraskan suaranya.

"Sasori-nii duluan, Saku!" balas Ino sambil menunjuk wajah Sasori yang tepat berada didepan hidung Sasorii.

"Eh, ebak saja! Sahabat pirangmu itu yang mulai duluan!" sahut Sasori geram.

"Hei, aku punya nama tahu!"teriak Ino kesal. Dan pekikan-pekikan itu terus berlanjut tanpa Sakura dan Hinata mampu melerai keduanya seperti biasanya.

'Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang berebutan permen! Tak akan ada yang mengalah sampai salah satu darimereka ada yang menang. Apa ini cara mereka berdua berinteraksi ? benar-benar seperti pertengkaran konyol! Tak ada hari tanpa berdebat sengit seperti saat ini.' Inner Sakura kesal.

Diliriknya 2 orang dihadapannya itu yang masih saja bertengkar. Keduanya seakan taak menyadari deathglare Sakura yang kian meremangkan bulu kuduk Hinata.

Di sebuah Cafe yang tak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Uzumaki, Sasuke tengah bersama dengan sahabat pirang-nanasnya di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pojok ruangan yang terlihatt sepi .

"Hei, Teme! Apa maksudmu dengan membohongi Sakura-chan tadi? Lalu apa maksudmu berduaan dengan gadis merah itu? Kau tak berniat menduakan Sakura kan?" serbuan pertanyaan dari Naruto itu membuat pikiran Sasuke yang tdi melayang ketempat lain harus kembali ketempatnya yang semula.

"Dobe, kukatakan sekali lagi, jika itu bukan urusanmu,sebaiknya jangan mengurusinya!" balas Sasuke acuh.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan ucapan itu? Kau meracau, eh?" balas Naruto sambil meneluarkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Siapa yang meracau? Hal itu memang benar adanya! Aku bahkan aku merasa bosan dengan hubunganku dan Sakura" sahut Sasuke malas.

"Teme, kau itu mabuk! Aku tahu, bahwa itu bukan kata-kata yang berasal dari hatimu. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita pulang!"ucap Naruto sambil merangkulkan tangan Sasuke ke pudaknya, lalu membawa Sasuke keluar dari Cafe itu setelah membayar bond'nya.

Dipelataran parkir, sopir pribaadi keluarga Uchiha telah menunggu di depan mobil majikannya. Saat mellihat Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari pintu Cafe, sang sopir segera membantu Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah beres, mobil Lhamborgini hitam terrsebut bergerak meninggalkan pellataran Cafe.

2 hari kemudian...

Sakura tengah mematut dirinya didepan cermin yang berada di kamarnya. Penampilannya saat inin benar-benar memukau. T-shirt putih pudar dengan hiasan garis-garis coklat di pinggirannya, ditambah dengan rok pink pudar selutut itu benar-benar membuat Sakura terlihat sangat manis.

"Yosh, hari ini, aku akan memperjelas hubungan kita Sasuke!" gumam Sakura dengan nada ceria. Senyum lembut kali ini berhasil menggantikan peson topeng kepolosannya.

Setelah itu Sakura segera mengambil tas selmpang merah jambu yang terletak di meja belajarnya, lalu meninggalkan kamarnya itu.

Tanpa disadarinyaa, seekor burung gagak bertengger sebentar di dahan pohon yang menghadap ke jendela kamar Sakura, lalu burung gagak itu terbang meninggalkan halaman samping kediaman Haruno. Tanpa terasa, sebuah sinyal ganjil yang penuh sisi negatif tangah melingkupi diri Sakura sejak kepergian gagak tadi.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuksarapan pagi bersama keluarganya di ruang makan .

"Pagi, Sasori-nii-san" sapa Sakura dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiaasi bibirnya.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan. Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini? Biasanya kan kau bangun siang!" sahut Sasori dengan heran.

"Memangnya salah kalau aku bangun pagi" uacap Sakura dengan kesal.

"Bukan begitu, biasanyakan hari minggu seperti ini kau jarang main keluar! Jangan-jangan kau ingin kencan dengan pacarmu ya?" selidik Sasori dengan nada menggoda.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Nii-san! Urusi saja dirimu yang sampai sekarang masih men-jomblo itu!" kilah Sakura dngan nada mengejek.

"Huh. Enak saja mengataiku! Aku nsudah punya tahu!" balas Sasori.

"Oh,iya? Siapa dia ? kenapa tidak dikenalkan padaku?"berondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan lugasnya.

" Itu rahasia! Nanti kau juga pasti tahu kalau sudah saatnya!"Ucap Sasori,"Lebih baik cepat habiskan sarapaanmu!"

"Ne-ne, Nii-san!"ucap Sakura malas. Lalu suasana kembalihening saat keduanya sibuk menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing.

Setekah beberapa suap, Sakura menyudahi sarapannya.

"Aku berangkat." Pamit Sakura.

"Ne, jaa-ne. Hati-hati dijalan!" balas Sasori.

Sasori sedikit heran saat mendengar kalimat yang tadi diucapkan Sakura. Kata-kata itu terasa ambigu ditelinganya. Seakan-akan, Sakura tidak akan berkumpul bersamanya lagi setelah acara Sarapan pagi ini. Namun segera ditepisnya pikiran buruk itu dari pikirannya.

Angin kencang langsung menderu tubuh Sakura saat dirinya sudah sampai di taman kota –tempatnya dan Sasuke janjian- yang pagi itu masih terasa sepi. Kakinya melangkah pelan menuju salah satu bangku di taman tersebut.

"Sasuke, kuharap kau hanya sekedar bermain-main dengannya!" gumam Sakura berharap lebih pada pemikirannya itu.

Senyum cerah menghiasi bibirnya. Sebuah angan baru segera ia persiapkan untuk kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang dirasanya hampir diujung tanduk itu.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

15 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

ZRRRRHHHSSSSS...

Hujan deras tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit. Namun Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya. Berusaha sabar menunggu Sasuke datang menepati janjiniya, tanpa menghiraukan dirinya yang saat ini tengah basah kuyub akibat deraan hujan deras.

Entah kenapa, perasaan khawatir tiba-tiba menghampiri hatinya. Sebuah pemikiran baru segera merayapi kepalanya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun lama sekali,ya?" gumam Sakura heran.

"Ahaha..." tiba-tiba sbuah suara tawa yang terdengar familiar ditelinganya itu membuat seluruh syaraf otaknya bekerja untuk menengok ke asal suara itu.

Deg.

Hantaman rasa keperihan yang luar biasa itu mengenai tepat ulu hatinya saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak ? kekasihnya yang dia tunggu-tunggu sejak1 jam yang lalu di tengah hujan deras , saat ini malah sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah di sebuah Cafe yang berada tepat di dekat taman itu.

Benar-benar sebuah kejutan luar biasa yang diterimanya saat itu. Sebuah kejutan menyakitkan yang senantiasa bergerak cepat dan intensif saat merayapi hati dan perasaannya. Selama ini dia berusaha sabar. Namun kali ini, kesabarannya habis. Dengan cepat, dirinya bangun dari duduknya dan berlari masuk kedalam Cafe itu.

Brak...

Pintu Cafe itu terbuka lebar dengan suara memekakkan telinga. Dengan tergesa-gesa, kakinya melangkah mendekati pasang kakasih yang tengah duduk didekat pintu. Tangannya langsung menyambar tangan si wanita tanpa pikir panjaang, laalu menyeretnya keluar dari Cafe tersebut dengan gerakan kasar. Setelah berada di Lingkup taman, barulah tangan Sakura melepas tangan gadis merah itu.

PLAK..

"Kau tahu? Au sudah memberimu waktu agar kau menjauhi Sasuke! Tapi kau malah tak tahu diri dan meneruskan hal memalukan itu" seru Sakura dengan maksud memaki gadis didepannya itu.

PLAK..

Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus dipipi tembamSakura. Pelakunya ialah pemuda berambut emo yang tadi duduk dengan gadis merah itu.

JLEGAR...

Suara petir langsung menghiasi keaadaan ketiganya. Bahkan pertanda ganjil itu semakin terasa kentara di benak orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Sasuke.."

PLAK..

Ucapan Sakura langsung di potong oleh tamparan keras dari pemuda didepannya itu.

Bahkan kali ini ribuan jarum seakan ikut menusuk hatinya setelah 2 kali tamparan Sasuke mengenai pipinya. Air hujan menyamarkan liquid bening yang mengalir dari kedua emeraldnya. Mata Sakura menatap tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Sebuah senyum miris tercetak jelas dibibirnya saat ini. Hatinya seakan remuk redam saat pertama kalinya Sasuke menamparnya dengan sangat keras didepan selingkuhannya dan di depan umum.

Lalu, tangannya merogoh pelan tas merah jambunya. Bermaksud menyerahkan sebuah kotakpersegi berukir pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menerimanya dengan cepat.

"Mulai sekarang, kita putus!" desis Sasuke dingin. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum miris (lagi). Lalu, Sakura berbalik berjalan pulang. Merasa kasihan, Karin berlari mengejar Sakura tanpa tengok kanan-kiri saat menyeberang jalan, dan ...

BRAAKK... CKIIITT...

Bersamaan dengan berhasilnya Sasuke menyelamatkan Karin, sebuah kenyataan pahit tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke mematung ditempat. Di depannya, Sakura terbaring lemah dengan senyum pedih. Tubuh Sakura terlentang di tengah jalan dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari dahi dan kepala belakangnya. Inilah bukti dari sinyal gagak hitam yang tadi mampir sebentar didepan jendela kamar Sakura. Sebuah kecelakaan maut.

'Arigatou... Sasuke' inner Sakura lirih, lalu kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Entah kenapa perasaan menyesal dan kesedihan yang sangat besar berhasil menguasai perasaan Sasuke. Kali ini, rasa perih luar biasa berusaha mengerogoti hatinya secara perlahan.

Konoha International Hospital.

Di depan ruang ICU, Sasori,Ino,Hinata,dan Naruto serta Sasukemenunggu dokter yang menangani Sakura. Ino menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Hinata. Sementara Naruto dan Sasori tengah mengadili Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Apa kau pernah berfikir betapa sakitnya hati Sakura saat melihatmu selingkuh?" pekik Naruto kasar.

"Apa kau tak punya perasaan hingga berani membuatnya seperti itu? Hah?"seru Sasori, lalu memukul wajah Sasuke penuh emosi.

Buk..

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya yang hampir meleleh akibat penyesalannya. Sudut bibirnya terlihat mengeluarkan darah.

"Setelah ini, kau tidak akan ku ijinkan menemui Sakura ataupun melihatnya! Jangan harap kau bisa kembali bertemu ataupun berhubungan dengan adikku!" teriak Sasori kesal.

Tak dihiraukannya airmatanya yang terus membentuk sungai kecil dikedua pipinya.

Emosinya saat ini terasa menguar disekelilingnya. Bahkan Hinata dan beberapa orang merasa merinding mendengar teriakan Sasori.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kaku pergi dari sini!" ucap Naruto dengan maksud mengusir Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti keadaan punlangsung berjalan pelan menjauhi depan ruang ICU dengan genangan air di mata onyxnya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang rawat pasien. Lalu, dirinya bermaksud duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

Dipejamkannya matanya perlahan. Lalu tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Tapi,tangannya menemukan sesuatu di sakunya. Ditariknya keluar benda itu. Matanya melebar saat di ingatnya bahwa kotak itu adalah pemberian Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu. Kemudian, tangannya tergerak untuk membuka kotak tersebut.

Didalam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi. Lalu, dibukanya lipatan kertas tersebut dengan hati-hati.

_To: Sasuke-kun_

_Aku tahu, kau sudah bosan dengan ikatan ini. Jadi, biarkan aku memotong ikatannya!_

_Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas! Kau boleh, menyebut ini semua hanya __permainan bodoh._

_Semoga kau bisa berbahagia dengan penggantiku Sasuke! Dan terima kasih banyak, karena selama ini kau telah bersedia untuk menjadi pemilik hatiku._

Satu paragraf kalimat di atas mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat itu juga. Perasaan bersalah kembali mengkungkungnya dengan erat. Dan kali ini, Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana kesakitan-nya Sakura saat mengetahui bahwa dia telah selingkuh dengan gadis lain.

'Ne, Sakura. Aku sudah merasakan karmanya sekarang ini. Gomen, Sakura!' innernya dengan penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

**Gimana pendapat reader? Apakah chapter ini kurang bagus? Kurang seru? Kurang sedih? **

**Maaf juga jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan bagi para readers? Gomen, ya saya updet'nya 5 hari setelahnya? Soalnya tugas sekolah saya numpuk gara-gara kemalasan saya untuk segera mengerjakan tugas tersebut. **

**Guest** : makasih,ya buat pujiannya, hehehe *plak!terlaluPDsaya:D*

Ini saya usaha'in, walaupun telat 5 hari (T_T), maaf, ya? Chapter terakhir Last of Game nanti sudah saya pastikan akan menjadi happy ending. Makasih,juga buat reviewnya ya.

**Nabila** : Iya, disini Sasuke uadh saya buat menyesal, tapi itu belum seberapa! Tunggu kelanjutannya aja. Makasih banget buat reviewnya, ya!

**Namika** : waduuh, saya dipuji lagi nih? *hehe,maaf,efek-terlalu-bahagia * Maaf, ya saya updetnya telat (T_T)

**Uchiha** : aduduh, maafin saya,ya kalau ceritanya terlalu menyedikan? tapi tenang aja, endingnya sudah saya persiapkan agar menjadi happy ending !

**Ryouta Shirou** : salam kenal juga Ryouta-san ... ini udah saya lanjut, maaf ya kalau telat agak lama? Hehehe,semoga aja begitu! Makasih,ya buat review dan semangatnya ...

**Sasusaku loversss** : eeh, maaf ya? Soalnya ceritanya saya buat begini biar agak seru. Tapi tenang aja!

Endingnya nanti happy ending kok! Tapi dengan cara yang menurut saya aneh(?)*hehehe:D

**Mako-chan** : Iya Mako-san. Saya juga sebenarnya sama kayak kamu. Ta-tapi jangan di bawain golok,ya ? *Jurus puppy eyes* Akan saya kabulkan sesuai permintaan Mako-san! Itu pasti! Makasih juga buat review dan semangatnya ...ya...

**Hachikodesuka** : Ah, makasih buat pujiannya!*hehe-maaf-terlalu-berbunga-bunga* ini udah saya lanjutkan, walaupun telat (T_T), maaf,ya? Makasih banget buat reviewnya,ya.

**Pcherry** : salam kenal juga ..

maaf, ya ? soalnya jalan ceritanya seperti itu, tapi tenang aja, nanti bakalan happy ending kok! Makasih buat review dan sarannya ...

**Hidan gila** : nanti bakalan happy ending,kok! Tapi caranya agak berbeda dari cerita lainnya! Oke-sip! Nanti bakalan saya buat Sasuke juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Sakura, jadi tenang aja ?! Makasih buat review, semangat dan sarannya ..

**Clarist** : baik! Ini sudah saya lanjutkan. Saya juga sependapat dengan Clarist-san, tapi maaf ya, kalo disini Sakura saya buat menderita? Maaf, ya kalo chapter ini telat? Tapi tenang aja, Chapter ketiga saya usaha'in updet kilat! Makasih buat review dan semangatnya ..

**Fivani-chan** : aduh, maaf, ya Fivani-san? Soalnya kalu Sasu gak tega nanti gak seru lagi?! Ini dia chapter 2, udah saya updet... pastinya, Sasuke akan menyesal karna udah mengkhianati orang yang mencintainya -Sakura- makasih buat review sekaligus semangatnya,ya!

**Sasusaku kira** : Salam kenal, kira-san. Boleh saya panggil begitu? *hehe-jadi-ngikutin-kata"nya-*

Iya, gak pa-pa kok . Makasih bangeeet, buat pujiannya *ehehe-maaf-terlalu-nge'Fly-* ehehe, maaf ya, kalau disini tokoh Sasuke terlalu OOC banget, habisnya saya terlalu suka kalau Sasuke jadi OOC (T_T), sekli lagi maaf,ya? Haha,iya KARMA-nya pasti lebih terasa nantinya! Hm,saya usahakn lebih chapter selanjutnya lebih menarik dari chapter ini! Makasih banyak buat review,semangat dan kritikan'nya. Tapi maaf, updetnya agak telat,hehehe..:D

**POKOKNYA, MAKASIH BUANGET **

**BUAT SEMUA READERS DAN REVIEWERS ATAS SEMANGAT, KRITIK,**

**SARAN, DAN PUJIANNYA! *saya-terlalu-senang-sekali*******

**Oh,iya buat yang login, saya balas di PM,ya?! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid of Game**

**By : Seyora Kurohana**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stupid Game © Seyora Kurohana**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance(sedikit?!)**

**Summary : Aku tahu, kau sudah bosan dengan ikatan ini.**

**Jadi, biarkan aku memotong ikatannya!**

**Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas!**

**Kau boleh, menyebut ini semua hanya ****permainan bodoh.**

**Warning : AU, bad feel, Crack Pair, OOC, semi-OC,**

**Ke-kaku-an bahasa, cerita abal, penuh Typo(s),**

**don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy read**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Last of Game**

.

.

.

.

_**To: Sasuke-kun**_

_**Aku tahu, kau sudah bosan dengan ikatan ini. Jadi, biarkan aku memotong ikatannya!**_

_**Setelah itu, kau bisa bebas! Kau boleh, menyebut ini semua hanya **__**permainan bodoh.**_

_**Semoga kau bisa berbahagia dengan penggantiku Sasuke! Dan terima kasih banyak, karena selama ini kau telah bersedia untuk menjadi pemilik hatiku.**_

**Satu paragraf kalimat di atas mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat itu juga. Perasaan bersalah kembali mengkungkungnya dengan erat. Dan kali ini, Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana kesakitan-nya Sakura saat mengetahui bahwa dia telah selingkuh dengan gadis lain. **

'**Ne, Sakura. Aku sudah merasakan karmanya sekarang ini. Gomen, Sakura!' innernya dengan penuh penyesalan.**

Kedua telapak tangannya tertelungkup tepat didepan wajahnya. Tanppa disadarinya, sifat Uchiha-nya sedikit terlupakan saat ini. Isi surat itu benar-benar memukul telak keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Semuanya terasa kejam dimatanya. Baik itu jalan takdir ataupun perlakuannya pada Sakura-yang saat ini mngkin sudah berstatus sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

Dari kejauhan, sahabat jabrik-nanas-nya menatapnya dari jauh tanpa disadarinya. Sebuah ekspresi nanar dan sesal terpasang rapi di wajah Naruto. Mungkin dalam hatinya, dia sangat menyesal melihat sikap Sasuke terhadap Sakura, kali ini.

Tepat saat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah samping, matanya menangkap siluet Naruto yang terlihat menjauh. Kepalnya saat ini tengah dipenuhi oleh rangkaian kat penyesalan dan permohonan maaf pada gadis bersurai pink yang masih ditangani oleh dokter di ruang ICU.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang saat itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu ICU terus menghembuskan nafas gelisah sedari tadi. Dialah Haruno Sasori, kakak kandung dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran dikepalanya saat dirasanya sudah 1 jam lebih dokter yang menangani adik semata wayangnya itu tak kunjung keluar dari pintu didepannya.

Rasa kesal sudah menumpuk lebih banyak di rongga dadanya saat ini, namun amarahnya berusaha ia tahan agar ia bisa terus menjaga adiknya. Karena jika dia marah, dan melampiaskannya pada Sasuke, maka hal itu akan berlangsung sangat lama.

Ruang tunggu itu terasa sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis Ino yang sesekali terdengar,dan gumaman kalimat penenang yang diucapkan Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian, serta suara gerakan jarum jam dinding yang berada di dinding tak jauh dari tempat duduk Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya, suara gumaman dan sesenggukan itu lenyap, digantikan oleh suara dengkuran halus dan suara helaan nafas lelah menudara, sang dokter yang menangani Sakura tak kunjung keluar menampakkan diri hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan bagaimana keadaan pasien yang ditanganinya itu.

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Bahkan suara detak jantung ke empat orang yang tengah duduk di depan ruang ICU itu mulai terdengar bergema secara bergantian. Membuat suasana yang tadinya sunyi senyap bertambah menjadi suram.

CEKLEK...

Suara pintu terbuka itu langsung menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya, begitu juga Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata. Ke empat orang itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya, untuk melakukan 1 hal. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Sakura terhadap sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dok ?" tanya Sasori dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apakah Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, dok?"seru Ino dengan suara paraunya sehabis menangis.

"Sakura-chan tidak mengalami luka parah kan, dok?" serbu Naruto cepat.

"S-Sakura-chan tidak a-pa-apa kan, dok?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

Mendapat begitu banyak pertanyaan, sang dokter hanya menghelanafas pelan lalu berkata,

"Lebih baik, kalian ikut saya masuk ke ruang rawat nona Sakura!"balas sang dokter pelan, lalu dibalas anggukan oleh ke empat orang didepannya itu. Kelima orang tersebut-pun berjalan memasuki ruang ICU dengan perlahan setelah sebelumnya, mereka berlima memakai pakaian khusus untuk memasuki ruang ICU.

Sasuke saat ini tengah berada di taman rumahsakit. Hanya sendirian. Tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh Karin sekalipun. Wajah tampannya yang bagaikan malaikat, saat ini hanya menampilkan raut lelah, bersalah, dan raut menyesal. Sepasang mata onyx-nya bersinar sayu, seakan memperlihatkan kepedihan hatinya yang saat ini ditahannya mati-matian agar tak meluap keluar bersama amarahnya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa, perasaannya saat ini mengatakan bahwa dia terlalu pengecut untuk melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Bahkan setitik keberanian-pun tak dimilikinya jika itu menyangkut tentang Sakura. Wajahnya yang memerah akibat sinar matahari yang menyengat sebagian wajahnya membuat-nya terasa seperti seorang penjahat.

Penjahat yang dengan teganya melukai seorang gadis tak bersalah, lalu secara perlahan menambah luka hati gadis tersebut. Senyum pahit kembali terukir di bibirnya. Dirasanya, kesempatannya untuk menebus kesalahnnya itu telah menipis dan hampir tak ada. Membuat jiwanya terombang-ambing dalam lautan sesal dan sakit hati yang sangat dalam. Bahkan jika dia berenang sekuat apapun, jiwanya itu tak akan mencapai tepi dari lautan tersebut.

'Kami-sama, jika ini memang hukuman darimu, beri aku 1 jalan agar dapat menyelesaikannya!' innernya berusaha memohon pada Kami-sama.

Malampun menjelang kota Konoha.

Keadaan di Konoha International Hospital mulai terasa agak lengang karena sebagian oarang yang menjenguk para pasien sudah lebih berkurang dari siang tadi. Di depan pintu ruang ICU tempat Haruno Sakura dirawat, berdirilah seorang pemuda berrambut emo . Uchiha Sasuke, berdiri gelisah didepan ruang rawat Sakura dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan di tangannya. Rasa ragu masih menuasai pikiran Sasuke, hingga membuatnya berdiri agak lama di depan pintu ruang ICU tersebut.

Dengan memantapkan hati, akhirnya dibukanya pintu ruang ICU itu secara perlahan. Matanya berpendar, menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh ruang itu. Yang ada disana hanyalah Sakura yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai kabel alat medis yang tertempel di tubuhnya.

Lalu, Sasuke masuk kedalam ruang itu dengan memakai pakaian khusus untuk memasuki ruang ICU. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati tempat Sakura terbaring dengan wajah pandangannya jatuh pada dahi Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Dahi dari wanita yang telah menggenggam hatinya itu diperban oleh kain kasa.

Lalu, matanya menatap kelopak mata Sakura yang saat ini menyembunyikan sepasang emerald yang selalu berbinar cerah saat menatap dirinya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju pipi tembam milik Saakura yang saat ini terlihat pucat.

Mulutnya terkunci rapat saat kilasan kejadian siang tadi menghampiri ingatannya. Walaupun sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu kepada gadis manis yang terlihat tengah tertidur didepannya itu.

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, jangan memarahiku ya!"ucap Sasuke dengan suara lirih,"Apa aku masih boleh mengucapkan kata maaf padamu?" pertanyaan yang telah dirangkai Sasuke sedari tadi itu, akhhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya.

Dan dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya tertutup. Hendak menyembunyikan sepasang onyx miliknya.

"Aku tahu, aku memang laki-laki bodoh yang dengan beraninya menyia-nyiakanmu! Aku memang laki-laki kurang ajar yang dengan lantangnya mengucap kata-kata kasar padamu! Aku memang laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab yang dengan seenaknya menghancurkanmu!"kata-kata Sasuke terdengar menyayat hati walaupun di telinganya sendiri.

"Aku juga sangat mengakui, jika aku memanglah-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh sebuah suara kenop pintu yang dibuka.

CEKLEK...

Pintu ruang tersebut-pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah dengan raut lesu yang menempel erat diwajahnya. Sasori –pemuda yang membuka pintu ruang ICU tersebut- melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang rumahsakit yang saat itu tengah ditempatioleh Sakura yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Kemudian, tubuhnya berdiri didekat ranjang Sakura. Sementara kedua tangannya bergerak menggenggam telapak kiri tangan Sakura. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk kebawah- bermaksud menatap raut pucat yang mendiamai wajah cantik adiknya itu.

Sebulir cairan bening meluncur mulus dari sepasang jade'nya. Hal itu semakin menampakkan betapa khawatirnya dirinya terhadap Sakura.

"Gomen, Sakura... aku tak bisa menjagamu. Kakak macam apa aku ini?"gumamnya tak jelas.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar serta mengintip adegan itu, merasa semakin menyesal, bersalah, dan merasa bahwa dirinya-lah dalang dari kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura. Biibrnya bergetar menahan airmatany yang telah menggumpal di sepasang onyx-nya. Mungkin, saat ini dia tak bisa mempertahankan sifat Uchiha-nya .

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke segera meninggalkan halaman samping kamar rawat Sakura karena tidak tahan menderang ucapan Sasori yang dirasanya menambah rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke kembali menjenguk Sakura di Konoha International Hospital. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah pemandangan asing tergelar apik didepan mata kepalanya.

Didepan pintu ruang ICU yang ditempati Sakura, Naruto berdiri sambil memeluk Hinata yang saat itu sedang menangis histeris. Sementara itu, disampingnya, Sasori berdiri mematung memandangai kaca pintu ruang ICU. Pandangannya terliht kosong, tak ada kilas semangat hidup.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menerobos masuk keruang ICU didepannya iitu tanpa dihalangi oleh Sasori. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres didalam sana. Dan benar saja, saat dirinya masuk kedalam, terlihat sesosok tubuh diselimuti selimut putih rumahsakit yang menandakan bahwa orang dibaliknya telah tak bernyawa.

Disamping ranjang tempat Sakura dirawat, berdirilah Ino dengan wajah penuh kekosongan seperti mayat hidup. Sementara dari kedua aquamarin-nya, terbentuk sungai kecil yang mengalir deras tanpa ada yang berusaha mencegahnya.

Suasana damai yang menyertai angin kencang yang terjadi diluar rumahsakit, seakan menjadi pertanda bagi Sasuke, bahwa sebuah kejadian buruk tengah menimpanya.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan-lahan kearah ranjang rumahsakit sampai disamping ranjang itu, tangannya terangkat untuk membuka selimut putih tersebut.

JLEGAR... GLUDUK... GLUDUK...

Liquid bening itu langsung menjatuhkan diri dari sepasang onyx milik Sasuke tanpa aba-aba. Hal itu seakan sebuah sinyal buruk yang diiringi dengan suara guntur yang tiba-tiba menggelegar tanpa adanya mendung ataupun hujan.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Tetesan air langsung membasahi kain putih yang saat ini dipegang tangan Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan deras yang pagi itu langsung mengguyur kota Konoha walaupun matahari bersinar cerah.

ZZRRRRSSSHHH...

Tangan Sasuke langsung menyingkap seluruh kain putih itu dari tubuh Sakura. Memperlihatkan tubuh kaku gadis bersurai pink itu yang kini terlihat terlelap dalam tidur damainya yang panjang.

"SAKURA... BANGUN! KAU DENGAR AKU? JIKA IYA BANGUN!"jerit Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara yang menggema keras.

Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Sakura dengan pelan. Bermaksud membuat Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Dia tak peduli sedikitpun jika dia akan dianggap gila oleh orang-orang.

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh kelantai putih dibawahnya dengan suara debuman agak keras. Sementara tangannya dengan setia masih menggenggam telapak tangan dingin Sakura.

"Gomen Sakura, gomenne... aku memang makluk paling jahat didunia ini! Tapi jangan hukum aku seperti ini?! Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin melamarmu"lirih Sasuke seakan tak bertenaga.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang terkejut dengan hal itu,langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menghdap wajah Sakura.

Didepannya saat ini, wajah Sakura terlihat cerah-ralat, sangat cerah dengan tambahan binar bahagia dan senyum manis terpatri indah diwajahnya.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke memastikan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Ini aku, Sakura. Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu!" balas Sakura dengan suara jernih yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia terlihat sehat.

"Ka-kau? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Sasuke seperti orang linglung.

"Bangunah Sasuke-kun!"pinta Sakura, lalu membantu menarik Sasuke agar segera berdiri.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf, karena selama 6 bulan ini aku membohongimu"ucap Sakura perlahan. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Selama ini, aku berusaha menguji keseriusanmu dalam hubungan kita dengan mmengenalkan Karin-san padamu. Tapi, kau malah terpikat sungguhan dengannya, jadi aku terpaksa sedikit menghukum'mu!" lanjut Sakura," Dan, akhirnya... kau telah memilih siapa yang akan menerima seluruh cintamu".

"Dan juga, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Sakura-san, atas sikapku yang terlalu mendramatisir kemarin"sambung seseorang didepan pintu ruang ICU. Sakura langsung menengok kearah pintu, dan dilihatnya Karin berdiri disana dengan senyum penyesalan yang terppatri diwajahnya. Sakura balas tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, Karin-san. Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok!" balas Sakura lembut.

"Jadi, kalian semua bersekongkol untuk menguji keseriusanku dalam hubunganku dengan Sakura-hime?"sentak Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto, Hinata, Sasori, Ino, dan Karin secara bergantia dengan pandangan marah.

"Ehehe, gomen,ne Teme! Itu semua karena permintaan Sakura!"sahut Naruto dengan cengiran lucunya.

"Ne, Sasuke. Aku juga minta maaf, karena aku tak mau jika adikku menyesal setelah bertunangan denganmu nantinya! Jadi, kucoba saja ide Sakura ini"tambah Sasori dengan wajah bersalahnya yang seakan merasa menyesal.

"Ne, Sasuke! Jangan salah paham padaku! Karena aku juga sudah punya tunangan sendiri"ucap Karin dengan ringisan senyum memelas.

"Dan juga, sebenarnya Sakura itutidak apa-apa! Dia hanya lecet-lecet saja kemarin!"kata Ino membuka suara.

"Ne, Sa-Saauke, kami be-benar-benar hanya ingin me-menguji kesetia'an mu pa-pada Sa-Sakura-chan"kali ini suara itu berasal dari Hinata.

"Huft, tahu seperti itu, aku tak usah menangis saja tadi!"balas Sasuke dengan kalimat pura-pura menyesal.

"APA?" pekik kesal seluruh orang dalam ruangan itu kecuali Sasuke menggema. Rupanya permainan sandiwara dari Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Karin dan Sasori yang terjadi selama 6 bulan ini membuahkan hasil baik-walupun sedikit lecet disana-sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-The End-

**gimana endingnya? apakah kurang bagus? kurang Seru? atau menjengkelkan? saya harap, semua readers menyukai endingnya walaupun mhngkin **

**kurang bisa dipahami. Dan juga buat : Nabila, Namika, Uchiha, Ryouta Shirou, Sasusaku loversss,**

** Mako-chan, Hachikodesuka, Pcherry, Hidan gila, Clarist,**

** Fivani-chan,SasuSakuSasoGaa,Sasusaku kira,** **Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, **

**Chii No PinkyCherry **: **POKOKNYA, MAKASIH BUANGET **

**BUAT SEMUA READERS DAN REVIEWERS ATAS SEMANGAT, KRITIK,**

**SARAN, DAN PUJIANNYA! *saya-terlalu-senang-sekali****J*******

**Oh,iya buat yang login, saya balas di PM,ya?!**


End file.
